Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (アイヴォ・ロボトニック, Aivo Robotonikku), also known as Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the Super Smash Bros.' ''Sonic series'' created by Yuji Naka. He is a evil human mad scientist, whose primary ambition is universal domination and reshape it into the Eggman Empire. With the aid of his sidekick robots, messenger, arsenal of high-tech terrornauts, ruthless robots, and airships in his schemes, Dr. Eggman has time and time again proven a formidable foe and persistent force, despite his constant losses at the hands of his most hated enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his many allies. "My name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exciting news for you. Exciting for me, that is, and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your world and make it part of the new Eggman Empire! Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bodies!" :—Dr. Eggman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (4Kids): Mike Pollock (English), Kotaro Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Isaac Bardavid (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Czeh), Just Meijer (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Marc Bretonnière (French), Not Known (Galician), Johannes Hamm (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), András Faragó (Hungarian), Jumali Prawirorejo (Indonesian), Zvika Shwartzberg (Isralian), Dario Penne (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Wiesław Sławik (Polish), Ricardo Monteir (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Daniel Eldarov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Francesc Belda (Spanish), Gunnar Ernblad (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Isaac Bardavid (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Juan Guzma (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Nolan North (English), Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Dr. Eggman is an Evil genius out to conquer the world! To do so, he builds vast armies of robots, vehicles, and machines. In the past to used to be powered by captured animals, bot nowadays he's been using different means of power sources to operate his creations better. His greatest nemesis is Sonic. While he may hate him, he also respects the tenacity and courage for the little blue hedgehog. That doesn't mean he'll pull his punches though! He's usually assisted by this two robot sidekicks; Decoe and Bocoe, as well as his messenger, Bokkun. Appearance Dr. Eggman is depicted as a human with a rotund and burly appearance, his torso and head coming together in an egg-like shape. He possesses no visible neck, a bald head, a bright red nose, and a very bushy mahogany moustache. He also has long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. The Young Past Days During his early years, Eggman had a completely round torso with normal-looking arms and legs. Back then, he also wore a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots and silver-colored round buckles, white gloves, and mirrored pince-nez glasses. Present In the present day, Eggman remains obese, but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. For attire, Eggman wears tinted, navy blue pince-nez glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear and an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Mahogany (mustache) * Skin Color: Beige * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: 40s-60s * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 185 cm (6' 1") * Weight: 128 kg (282 lbs.) 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Eggman Empire ** Eggman Army *** Egg Bosses **** Abyss the Squid **** Akhlut the Orca **** Axel the Water Buffalo **** Battle Lord Kukku XV **** Cassia the Pronghorn **** Clove the Pronghorn **** Maw the Thylacine **** Nephthys the Vulture **** Thunderbolt the Chinchilla **** Tundra the Walrus **** Dr. Starline **** Mimic **** Rough the Skunk **** Tumble the Skunk *** Jackal Squad **** Infinite * Witchcarters ** Falke the Wulf ** Carrotia the Rabbit ** Bearenger the Grizzly * Rough the Skunk * Tumble the Skunk * Charlie * Belinda * T.W. Barker * Professor Kingsford * The Time Eater * Metal Sonic 3.0 Family * Ivan Robotnik (ancestor; deceased) * Ivo Robughnik (ancestor; deceased) * Brutus Robotnik (ancestor; deceased) * Prof. Gerald Robotnik (grandfather; deceased) * Jennifer Robotnik (grandmother) * Unnamed great-aunt * Amadeus Robotnik (father) * Bertha Robotnik (mother) * Colin Robotnik (brother) * Miriam Robotnik (sister-in-law; deceased) * Angela Robotnik (sister-in-law; deceased) * Maria Robotnik (cousin; deceased) * Irving Robotnik (second cousin; deceased) * Jack Robotnik (nephew) * Hope Robotnik (niece) * Morpho (counterpart) * Dr. Eggman Nega (inter-dimensional counterpart) * Phage (creation) * Badniks (creations) ** Badnik Horde Commanders ** Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (formerly) *** Scratch *** Grounder *** Coconuts ** Bocoe (Creation) ** Orbot (Creation) ** Decoe (Creation) ** Cubot (Creation) ** Bokkun (Creation) ** Metal Series *** Metal Sonic ** E-Series *** E-102 Gamma ** Dreamcaster ** Hypnobot Neutral * Dr. Julian Snively * Breezie the Hedgehog * Team Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Dynamite ** Bark the Polar Bear * Chaos * Emerl/G-merl * Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross Rivals * Chuck Thorndyke Enemies * Resistance ** Thomas Jones (arch-enemy) ** Shade the Echidna ** Tangle the Lemur ** Wolf Pack *** Lupe the Wolf ** Diamond Cutters *** Claire Voyance *** Slinger the Ocelot *** Smithy the Lion *** Whisper the Wolf * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (second arch-enemy) ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Miles "Tails" Prower (also a rival) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Sticks the Badger * Christopher Thorndyke * Mister Stewart * Helen * Frances * Danny * Vanilla the Rabbit * G.U.N. ** Topaz ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega * United Federation ** The President * Tikal the Echidna * Biolizard * Cosmo * Metarex ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Red Pine * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Marine the Raccoon ** Blaze the Cat * Princess Elise * Solaris ** Mephiles the Dark ** Iblis * Professor Pickle * Chip * Ifrit * Nocturnus Clan ** Pir'Oth Ix * The Deadly Six ** Master Zik ** Zavok ** Zazz ** Zeena ** Zomom ** Zor * Lyric the Last Ancient Powers and Abilities Eggman is a brilliant scientist and inventor with seemingly limitless mastery over technology. His remarkable skills as an engineer and programmer are best evidenced by the armies of robots, machines and mechs he has created for his numerous schemes. He is also an incredibly skilled pilot: able to manipulate many different kinds of his own mechs, robots and vehicles in difficult battles with Sonic. ggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Sonic and his friends. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots and other mechanical inventions he has created. Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Egg Mobile with skills rivaled only by Eggman Nega and Tails. Eggman commands the Egg Fleet, the Armada of Flying Battleships. Eggman has considerable physical strength as seen in Sonic Lost World where he was able to shatter a large wall of ice with his bare hands, and in Sonic Riders, Eggman is classified as a Power Type, further implying a high level of strength for Eggman. As seen in some games' endings he is also quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed. Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; this is seen in many of the 16-bit era games, where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him and despite of his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. In one cutscene of Sonic Lost World, Eggman is seen to be running at the same speed as Sonic. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Eggman has considerable physical strength as seen in the Lost World where he was able to shatter a large wall of ice with his bare hands, and in the Riders, Eggman is classified as a Power Type, further implying a high level of strength. As seen in some games' endings he is also quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed. Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; during their early battles, there is almost always a point where Sonic chases Eggman and despite of his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. When the Deadly Six led a revolt attack, Eggman flees from the Deadly Six around the same pace as Sonic. Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Big Belly Ballistic Bounce * Flying Gordito Smasher * Bombardment * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Item Box Transfer * Sabotage (requires Tails) * Skim Boost * Slingshot * Team Ultimate * Tornado * Trick Action Move Skills * Genius-level intellect * Brilliant expert mechanic and inventor * Vehicle intuition * Expert air pilot * Excellent driving skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Enhanced speed * High durability * Professional mustache groomer * Enhanced strength * Enhanced jump * Enhanced agility * Enhanced stamina * Hand-to-hand combat skills * Proficient Enerbeam wielder * Hyper-go-on usage Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Eggman's glasses are shown to be a highly advanced technological eyewear. With it, he could locate the Chaos Emeralds' locations in the corners of the distorted world after they were flung there by Solaris. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Dr. Eggman was born as Ivo Robotnik, the grandson of the brilliant scientist Prof. Gerald Robotnik. As in childhood, he looked up to his grandfather and idol as a hero, who was renowned as one of the greatest scientific geniuses of all time. He believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). Dr. Robotnik started his career as a technical researcher for the G.U.N.. However, at some point he became obsessed with the idea of the entire world under his rule, utterly convinced with his twisted belief that the results of a world conquest orchestrated by him would make the world a better place and benefit all its inhabitants. It was not long before a fellow coworker of his, Dr. Julian Snively, stumbled across his plans for world domination. Not wanting to let it slip out, Dr. Robotnik bribed him into becoming his chief mechanic. Using his unmatched genius, Ivo began his plans, spending his entire life on his self-righteous mission. Early schemes and conquests Thanks to his "contributions", Dr. Robotnik was granted full access to the government's resources, which assisted in his conquest to obtain the Chaos Emeralds, prepare an army of robots to aid in his planes, construct his super-weapon: the Death Egg, and was able to establish his Eggman Empire. However, at some point after setting out on his quest for global domination, Dr. Robotnik met Sonic, who would begin foiling the plans of Dr. Robotnik (now giving himself the alias "Dr. Eggman"), and his allies, who would thwart his attempts to achieve world domination at every turn. Eggman however had still managed to create a powerful empire for himself and was able to use it to spread his evil ambitions across the globe but would continually come into conflict with his mortal adversary Sonic and his allies each time. After their meeting, Dr. Robotnik made several attempts to conquer the world, but at every turn, his plans were laid to waste by his greatest enemy Sonic. Past experiences Some time after this, he launched his first Death Egg, only to have it be thwarted time and again by Sonic. This was despite his briefly tricking Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of Angel Island, and gaining control of the Master Emerald. Later, Eggman would construct the incredibly lethal Metal Sonic, who he used to kidnap a young Amy and seize control of Little Planet. Once again, he was defeated by Sonic, who not only rescued Amy, but liberated Little Planet and outmatched Metal Sonic in a race. An attempt of Eggman's to eliminate Sonic following his loss of this involved the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad and a "captured" Breezie the Hedgehog. Breezie fed information to Eggman that allowed him to deploy robots against Sonic such as the original Silver Sonic. In return, Eggman would reward Breezie in such a way as to insure her financial security. Sonic eventually faced off against Dr. Eggman in the Egg Storm Chamber, where Eggman held Tails captive. In the end, Sonic stopped him. Dr. Eggman later launched an operation on Isolated Island that was thwarted by the Chaotix, resulting in numerous robots being left on the island. Another creation of his was the computer virus Phage, who despite her abilities apparently disappointed Eggman severely. Her fear of Eggman's wrath later prompted an attempt to retake Isolated Island and Dr. Ellidy's research for Eggman. At some point in time, Dr. Eggman and his forces invaded Lupe's village. Sonic came to her aid, and Sonic ran off to follow and defeat Dr. Eggman after defending Lupe. Using the terrain of the Thunder Plains to his advantage, Sonic lead the evil dictator into a lightning bolt, destroying the doctor's vehicle and sending him fleeing while his hated nemesis mocked his name. Out for the Ancient Gears Eggman later hatched a plan to search the Eastwatch Islands for the Ancient Gears to run his new super-weapon, the Mega Drive. Needing the Master Emerald to power the Mega Drive, Eggman tricked Knuckles into believing Sonic had gone on a rampage with the Chaos Emeralds. Agreeing to let Eggman watch the Master Emerald, who he had believed had cleaned up his act, Knuckles waited to ambush Sonic in the Cascade Temple under the orders of Eggman. With the Master Emerald secured, Eggman went to search for the Ancient Gears. Finding the first in Green Seaside, Eggman encountered Sonic and Tails, who defeated him and took the Ancient Gear along with freeing captured Mobinis, with Eggman fleeing. Eggman later met Sonic, Tails, and Amy in Flower Park Zone, where he lost another Ancient and more captured Mobini to the heroes. Eggman then fled to Cascade Temple Zone, where the heroes helped Knuckles realize that Eggman had once again tricked him. While Eggman ambushed the four when they formed a team, he was beaten again and lost another Ancient Gear and more Mobinis to them. After fleeing to Glitter Peak, Eggman met the four heroes again and suffered another defeat at their hands. After losing another Ancient Gear, Eggman fled to Haunted Depths, where he encountered Sonic by himself, who had split up from his friends. After losing another battle and another Ancient Gear to his nemesis, Eggman fled to Eruption Ruin. He reused a more deadly version of the trap sprung by Knuckles in Cascade Temple, but was unable to stop the reunited heroes. Fleeing on foot to a new machine, Eggman challenged the group once more, but was bested again. After losing another Ancient Gear, Metal Sonic swooped in to steal the five Ancient Gears that Tails had as well as kidnap Amy. Both Eggman and Metal Sonic then fled to Eggman's newest flying fortress. While devising a list of demands in exchange for Amy, Eggman was interrupted by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles when they located him. After handing over their Ancient Gear in exchange for Amy thinking that Eggman did not have the last one, the team realized that Metal Sonic had the last Ancient Gear inside of it. After the three defeated Metal Sonic and saved Amy, Eggman and Metal Sonic fled to Eggman's deep sea base directly under the fortress. Angel Island Scuffle On Angel Island, Dr. Eggman managed to collect four of the Chaos Emeralds that laid buried on the island. When Sonic returned to Angel Island, Eggman made Sonic follow him to a clearing where he had set a trap for Sonic by flying over Sonic with a Prison Capsule full of kidnapped Flickies in the Egg Mobile. Leaving the Capsule in the open, Sonic got caught in Eggman's trap when he opened the Capsule. As the Capsule turned into a timed bomb, Eggman appeared to gloat to Sonic. Eggman was then about to leave Sonic to get blown up until Sonic showed him the Chaos Emerald he had. Eggman promptly tried to steal it, but got lured into his own trap by Sonic, who proceeded to break free. Before Sonic left though, Eggman almost guilt-tripped Sonic into releasing him before his bomb could blow up. However, Eggman dropped his handheld, which revealed his plan to cheat Sonic and take his Emerald. Sonic thus accelerated the countdown on Eggman's bomb and left Eggman to have his bomb blow up in his face. Detecting the next Chaos Emerald on the island, Eggman went to excavate it. While at work, he was confronted by Sonic, but Eggman repelled Sonic with his excavation mobile. Before Eggman got the Emerald however, Sonic returned with Tails. As the heroes smacked Eggman around, the doctor almost got Sonic with his excavation mobile, only to be foiled by Tails. The two heroes then critically damaged Eggman's excavation mobile, which led to Eggman getting sent flying when his machine blew up. Landing on Angel Island's beach, Eggman discovered via a Badnik that Knuckles had the Master Emerald out in the open, and began making an evil plan that involved the Tornado. Boarding the biplane, Eggman used it to take the Master Emerald while Knuckles was distracted. As Eggman flew away with the massive gem, Knuckles assumed that Sonic was behind the theft since all he could see was the hedgehog's plane taking the Emerald. Having returned to his base, Eggman gleefully witnessed the arrival of Metal Sonic (who had found the last Chaos Emerald), Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray. When Metal Sonic returned, he gave the final Chaos Emerald to Eggman. Then, upon Sonic and Tails' arrival, Metal Sonic took the duo's two Chaos Emeralds. Eggman then left Metal Sonic to harness the power of all the Chaos Emeralds and take Sonic on. Even as Mighty and Ray entered the fray, the doctor remained undeterred. However, he was shocked when Tails trapped Metal Sonic and stripped him of all the Emeralds. Despite this setback, Eggman used his backup plan by having Metal Sonic harness the power of the Master Emerald. Unfortunately, Knuckles arrived and punched both Eggman and Metal Sonic out of Eggman's lair before anything could happen. Crashing in the jungle with Metal Sonic, Eggman cursed his defeat. When Metal Sonic would not work either, Eggman tried to make him rise by kicking him. When that did not work, a sour Eggman decided to abandon him in the jungle and left in a huff. Several months later, during winter, Eggman heard someone use his doorbell. When Eggman went out to check his door however, all he found was Metal Sonic with a bow on his forehead and a flower in his hand. After examining Metal Sonic and his flower, Eggman decided to take Metal Sonic back and took him into his lair. Synopsis ''Sonic'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Dr. Eggman Wikipedia * Dr. Eggman Sonic News Network * Dr. Eggman Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * Dr. Eggman once used to have a meticulous cardio regimen. Category:Characters